muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Pre-existing stories read on Sesame Street
Before the days of Reading Rainbow, there were real children's books featured (and read) on Sesame Street, starting in the first season and continuing occasionally in subsequent seasons. Stories * Where the Wild Things Are (Test Show 1) * What Kind of Feet Do a Bear Have? (Test Show 4) * Gwendolyn, the Miracle Hen (Episode 0002) * Stevie (Episode 0004) * If I Were a Mother (Episode 0005, Episode 0044) * Look At Me (Episode 0006, Episode 0084) * At Night (Episode 0007, Episode 0045) * Sam (Episode 0009, Episode 0072) * One, Two, Where's My Shoe? (Episode 0011) * Swimmy (Episode 0013, Episode 0050) * Whistle for Willie (Episode 0014, Episode 0096) * My Little Brother (Episode 0015) * Goggles (Episode 0016, Episode 0087) * Tom in the Middle (Episode 0018) * Who Will Wake Up Spring? (Episode 0020, Episode 0118) * 5A and 7B (Episode 0021, Episode 0082) * ABC of Cars and Trucks (Episode 0022) * The Circus Baby (Episode 0023) * Peter's Chair (Episode 0024, Episode 0110, Episode 2660) * Maybe a Monster (Episode 0025, Episode 0074, Episode 0124) * Ask Mr. Bear (Episode 0027) * Play With Me (Episode 0029, Episode 3280) * What Do You Say, Dear? (illustrated by Maurice Sendak) (Episode 0030) * Clyde of Africa (Episode 0031) * Where Are the Mothers? (Episode 0033) * If I Had (Episode 0035) * I'll Fix Anthony (Episode 0036) * Tony and the Toll Collector (Episode 0037) * Will I Have a Friend? (Episode 0040, Episode 0079) * My Friend John (Episode 0042) * I Have a Tree (Episode 0043, Episode 0077) * Katie Goes to Camp (Episode 0049) * The Story Grandmother Told (Episode 0054) * What Do I Do? (Episode 0055) * Dandelion (Episode 0056) * Harry the Dirty Dog (Episode 0060) * What Is Your Favorite Thing to Touch? (Episode 0062) * City in the Summer (Episode 0064) * Dear Uncle Carlos (Episode 0066) * Go Away, Dog! (Episode 0068) * Chicken Little Count-to-Ten (Episode 0089) * The Snowy Day (Episode 0091, Episode 3332) * Birthday Presents (Episode 0093) * The Cat Who Thought He Was a Tiger (Episode 0098) * Six Foolish Fishermen (Episode 0100) *''Corduroy'' (Episode 0102) * Sylvester and the Magic Pebble (Episode 0105) * A Kiss for Little Bear (illustrated by Maurice Sendak) (Episode 0112) * Chicken Soup with Rice (Episode 0120) * Welcome Roberto (Episode 0122) * I Am a Hunter (Episode 0127) * The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Episode 0139) * Some of the Days of Everett Anderson (Episode 0143) * Once a Mouse (Episode 0149) * The Little Engine That Could (Episode 0153) * The Monkey and the Crocodile (Episode 0157) * What's Claude Doing? (Episode 2590) * Goodnight Moon (Episode 2544, Episode 2625) * Big Red Barn (Episode 2620) * Black Feelings, Black Talk, Black Judgment (Episode 2820) * Gilberto and the Wind (Episode 2821) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish (Episode 2960) * Pat the Bunny (Episode 2982) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Episode 3087) * I am a Bunny (Episode 3153) * The Very Busy Spider (Episode 3212) * The Very Quiet Cricket (Episode 3267) * The Little Red Hen (Episode 3354) * Five Little Ducks (Episode 3517) Other *Elmo and Maria (Sonia Manzano) read Stretch at the 2010 White House Easter Egg Roll *Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Gordon (Roscoe Orman) read The Monster at the End of This Book at the 2012 White House Easter Egg Roll *Abby Cadabby and Gordon (Roscoe Orman) read I Want to Be President at the 2013 White House Easter Egg Roll *Abby Cadabby and Michelle Obama read A Visit from St. Nicholas at the 2013 National Christmas Tree Lighting *Cookie Monster and Alan (Alan Muraoka) read Just One You! at the 2015 White House Easter Egg Roll *Abby Cadabby and Alan (Alan Muraoka) read The Bunny Hop at the 2016 White House Easter Egg Roll *Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Gordon (Roscoe Orman) read We're Different, We're the Same in a 2018 web video *Abby Cadabby and Gordon (Roscoe Orman) read Uni the Unicorn in a 2018 web video *Elmo, Abby Cadabby and Luis (Emilio Delgado) read We're All Wonders in a 2018 web video * Elmo and Bob (Bob McGrath) read Goodnight, Numbers in a 2018 web video See also *Sesame Street Stories *Sesame Street song covers __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Lists